deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is one of the main protagonists of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. She appeared in the 89th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle, where she fought against Raven from DC Comics. She was voiced by Kira Buckland. History Twilight was just a normal unicorn until Princess Celestia saw great potential in her and took her on as an apprentice. For a long time Twi was shy and reclusive, focusing only on her studies but one day Celestia sent her to Ponyville to investigate Nightmare Moon's prophesied return. In Ponyville Twi met the other Mane 6 and with their help defeated the returned Princess of the night, from then on Twi was best friends with the Mane 6 and studied the Magic of Friendship. Twi eventually mastered the Magic of Friendship and ascended to Alicorn (and also a princess). DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: approx. 4' / 122 cm * Princess of Friendship * Represents the Element of Magic * Former unicorn turned alicorn * Library book count: about 20,000 * Protégé to Princess Celestia * Likes flashcards way too much * Scared of quesadillas (because they are so cheesy...) Powers * Concussive energy blasts * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Transmutation * Magic shields * Voice amplification * "Accelero" * "Want It, Need It" Feats * Carried a 4.5 ton boulder * Shield blocked Tirek's attacks * Survived a falling anvil & piano * Telekinetically lifted a 340 ton bear * Flew over 300 mph * Matched a power equal to all of Equestria's citizens * Helped defeat Nightmare Moon, Tirek, Chrysalis & Sunset Shimmer Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie Twilight was seen at the end of Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie attending Deadpool's Birthday Party along with Pinkie Pie and the rest of the Mane 6 (with the exception of Rainbow Dash). DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * "Transdimensional teleportation? Let's give it a try!" * "No! Not the books!" * "Oh no! Not again!" * "Please work." * "Aha! Now I've got you right where I want you!" * "Sorry to "soil" your fun!" Gallery Twilight_Sparkle_Alicorn-1_0_24789.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Element of Magic.png|The Element of Magic Twilight_Sparkle_Unicorn_Render.png|Twilight formerly as a Unicorn Twilight_Sparkle_zapping_magic_beam_S5E26.png|Twilight shooting her magic Twilight_shoots_a_colorful_magic_beam_S4E26.png|Twilight blasting a big magical beam Trivia *Twilight is the seventh Hasbro character to appear, after Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O'Hare, White Tigerzord, Pinkie Pie and Megazord, and with the next three being Optimus Prime, Dragonzord and Red Ranger. **She is the fifth Hasbro character to lose, after Starscream, Bucky O'Hare, White Tigerzord and Megazord, and with the next one being Dragonzord. **She is the third My Little Pony character to appear, after Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. ***She is however the first one to lose her battle. *Twilight is the third non-Marvel character to fight to a DC character, after Son Goku and Sweet Tooth, with the next two being Ben Tennyson and Sindel. *Twilight is the third Cartoon character to fight against a Comic Book character, after Goliath and Pinkie Pie, and with the next one being Ben Tennyson. *According to a blog made by Ben Singer, Twilight was meant to appear in Season 1 to fight against Megatron from the Transformers series but the idea was scrapped due to the lack of connections between them, and was therefore replaced with Starscream VS Rainbow Dash. References *Twilight Sparkle on Wikipedia *Twilight Sparkle on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Near-Immortals Category:Flying combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Light Users Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Cartoon characters Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Animal Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Geniuses Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Fire Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Toy Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon